


Cooperation

by Vodkyrie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: FBI Special Agent Stephen Strange Needs advisor assistance
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	Cooperation

**The headquarters of the FBI**

**Criminal investigation Department**

**Washington,**

**district of Columbia**

**03.04.19 13:45**

—  This is probably the most dangerous idea you've had in all your years at the Bureau, — "Wong said, striding around his Deputy's office," Stephen, do you even realize that if you fail, you'll be fired?"

— This will only happen if it fails, and even then the criminal investigation Department will not be impoverished by losing one agent, even one like me, — Stephen calmly retorted, watching from his chair the nervous tossing of the chief, — Wong, look, we have a series of brutal murders and no leads. And if I need to consult another serial killer to solve these murders, I'll go to him without the Director's consent. 

Wong had nothing to say to that, having worked with Steven too long to accept his fondness for the wrong investigative techniques for an FBI agent, so he just pursed his lips in displeasure. Strange got up from his Desk and asked as he passed the boss:

— So, Beyonce, am I going to get my hands on Laufeyson? — Strange's expression was so smug that Wong wanted to wipe it away, preferably with his fist, but that could lead to serious problems and a job review, and all he could do now was smile painfully and answer Stephen:

— If it's official, the Bureau will have a chance to clean up its reputation if it goes wrong. I'll talk to the Director.

— I knew we'd come to an agreement, — Stephen said, smiling triumphantly as he opened the door of his office to his boss. 

**Federal Bureau of prisons**

**Washington,**

**district of Columbia**

**06.04.19 10:22**

— Mr. Laufeyson you know why you were brought here? 

The prisoner looked around the room, which looked like an interrogation room, and shrugged:

— I have no idea, agent Romanoff - the man's mask of indifference was instantly removed, and he leaned forward with a predatory grin. His face was inches away from the agent's, but neither she nor he was bothered, and the man continued in a low, insinuating voice: 

— I was hoping you could tell me, agent Romanoff

The woman leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, leaving Laufeyson no chance to interrupt:

�— One FBI agent needs your services as a consultant on one serial murder and he was willing to go to any lengths for it, "Romanoff chuckled," and he offers you a deal: if with your help the killer is arrested, you will get a reduced sentence.

— Just like that? — asked in surprise Laufeyson, to help me and get forgiven? Sounds even better than, repent and the Kingdom of heaven awaits you.

— Of course not, — the woman shrugged, — you'll be wearing a GPS bracelet, and you'll also be monitored around the clock by the FBI agent who got this deal done. 

— "I don't think I have much choice," — Lafayette said slowly, — " but I don't think this guy's murders were any more sophisticated or more beautiful than mine, so I won't have to work with this mysterious agent for very long."..by the way, what's his name?"

— You know it when you see him, Mr.Laufeyson.

**The headquarters of the FBI**

**Criminal investigation Department**

**Washington,**

**district of Columbia**

**08.04.19 9:15**

Entering his office on this Monday morning, FBI special agent Steven strange saw a very interesting picture: sitting on his Desk was a tall, handsome man in a black suit, who was eating Apple slices straight from a knife. Noticing the owner of the office, the man in black smiled his most charming smile:

— You must be the same Stephen strange." I am Loki Laufeyson, the same serial killer, advice which you so...  _ they  _ wanted it . — Loki cocked his head expectantly and took another bite of the Apple. 

Stephen watched the swift, precise movements of the slender fingers that held the knife. He was so engrossed that he didn't immediately realize that he hadn't immediately grasped the question and was able to answer it:

— Special agent Stephen strange, Yes it's me ahem... _ I  _ wanted to consult you, Loki, and it is I who will be watching you around the clock. 

Loki smiled contentedly and, setting down the knife and Apple on the table, leapt nimbly off the table and came close to Strange:

— Around the clock? At the crime scenes, here, and even in the bedroom, you won't leave me alone, agent strange? — the warm breath close to his skin, Laufeyson husky whisper, and the light touch of his fingers on his palm were so  _ arousing  _ that Strange's breath caught in his throat. Finally, when he could control himself, the man looked into the eyes of his consultant and answered hoarsely:

— I'll follow you wherever you went, Mr. Laufeyson.

Stephen's answer brought another smile to Loki's face:

— I like your zeal, agent strange. I'm sure we'll get along very well. — Having said this, the man squeezed Strange's fingers lightly and left Stephen's office quite pleased with the conversation. As soon as the door closed behind lafayson, the agent pinched the bridge of His nose with his fingers. 

Now he was no longer sure where their close cooperation would lead.


End file.
